The Phantom Lover
by AmieLeighLuna
Summary: Kurt has been having the weirdest hallucinations! Are they truly in his head? Or is something paranormal going on? Angst/smut/supernatural  sort of
1. Just A Dream?

**6:45am**

Kurt woke with a start, covered in sweat. Who was that in his dream? Did he really just have one of _those_ dreams? He sat in bed, trying to remember the details but everything was too fuzzy. He shrugged it off. It couldn't have been too good if he couldn't even remember it. He got up to get dressed. Kurt must have been really tired because when he was removing his PJs, he felt a phantom pair of hands pulling off his clothes instead of his own hands. Kurt shook his head to wake up more as he got ready for school.

**8:30am**

Pre-calculus. Kurt's least favorite class. His mind wandered. He felt the phantom hands again. This time they caressed his, the touch felt so real. Kurt rubbed his face to make sure it wasn't. 'This class is boring,' Kurt told himself, 'I'm just day dreaming!' He tried to stay as alert as possible for the remainder of the class.

**12:07pm**

Kurt was sitting at his usual lunch table with Rachel, Mercedes, and Santana. He didn't know why Santana sat with them, but he assumed it was because he and 'Cedes were the closest thing to Cheerios with this lunch period. Then it happened again. Only this time it was more than the Phantom Hands. He felt an invisible pair of lips press lightly to his. Kurt brought his fingers up to his lips. His bottom lip was still warm and vibrating from the ghostly kiss.

"Yo! Dolphin!" The pet name that always sounded sweet when Brit said it, sounded almost insulting coming from Santana. "Are you ok? You hella red! Looks like someone just violated your little virgin ass or something!"

"What! No! I'm just daydreaming about Broadway. Guess I blush when I'm happy too. One of the downsides of being so pale." His lie seemed to satisfy them, since they dropped the subject. Kurt had no idea what his psyche was doing to him. He wasn't tired anymore and everything felt so real. If he believed in ghosts, he'd have the Ghostbusters on the phone faster than you could say Poltergeist.

**2:30pm**

It was time for Glee Club. Finally something to keep Kurt's mind focused! But Mr. Schuester decided that it was a lecturing day and Kurt's focus wavered. This time the Phantom Hands were on his hips and the Phantom Lips were on his neck. There was a tingling in his lap as the Lips kissed their way along Kurt's collar. He bit his tongue to refrain from an audible reaction.

"Mr. Shue! I feel sick. I have to go!" Kurt yelled as he grabbed his book bag and raced out of the room. The Phantom Hands stayed with him as he moved. The Lips on his neck had found that very sensitive spot behind his ear, and sucked gingerly there. He made it to the bathroom stall before an inevitable moan escaped his lips. Then, the touch was gone. Kurt just stood there, in the bathroom, half-hard from a subconscious lover.

**4:00pm**

This was a strange day indeed. Kurt lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. What was going on? He was a little afraid to know the answer. It was then when the Phantom Hands returned. Kurt was home. Finn was out with Puck and Sam playing Frisbee golf, Carole was visiting her parents, and his dad was at the shop for the next few hours. This time he was going to embrace the touch. 'Why the hell not?' he asked himself. Kurt removed his clothes, The Hands helped him, he lay back down, and he closed his eyes. The Hands seemed to like the new exposed skin, as it explored every inch. The Phantom Lips found his neck once again, sucking and biting their way down his porcelain skin. The Hands gently massaged their way up his inner thighs until they reached the joint of pelvis and leg. Kurt shivered at the touch. He was now fully erect as The Lips made their way down his chest and stomach. Kurt could feel the hot breath on his skin. He felt one of The Hands wrap around his erection and slowly stroke him. Kurt moaned as he rolled his hips in rhythm. He then felt a hot breath on the head of his cock.

Kurt swears he can actually feel a hot, wet tongue trace the underside of his dick. He can feel The Lips lower themselves down his shaft. He can feel the suction of the ghostly filacio. Kurt can't help but moan with pleasure.

"SHIT! Fuck yes!" His hips buck uncontrollably. Kurt knows he's close. He feels one of The Hands massage his balls as his orgasm begins to erupt.

All of a sudden, a loud noise went off in Kurt's head. It was unbearable and distracting. It was getting louder. Kurt felt himself being pulled back. The room went dark. The Hands and The Lips were gone. Kurt sat up abruptly. His vision was blurry and his alarm clock was blaring. He looked at the time.

**7:00am**

"It was a fucking dream?" Kurt stared into the abyss of the dark bedroom while he tried to process what happened. He dreamed a whole day? 'At least I know I'm not crazy person with a ghost pleasuring me all day' he thought. Kurt was disappointed, though. What happened felt amazing and while stuck in McKinley, or just being in Lima, chances are he won't ever find someone to make him feel that way. With a sigh, Kurt got up and ready for a very lonely day of school.

Or so he thought…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ok... i originally only had this be two parts but i can easily make it a 5-part story. The story will be mostly smut and angst. please let me knowif you want it to be a 2-part or a 5-part. i can do both easily! also... for those of you judging my use ox exclamation points... I CAN'T BE TAMED!**


	2. Those Eyes, That Laugh

**AN:Ok so this chapter is a little rushed and short... but ch2-5 were originally only one chapter, and i'm espanding each part. BUT this is literally all i could put in this one. CH3 will be longer, with dialogue... but still no plot! this story is pure smut! You Dirty Little Freaks!**

**Also i don't own Kurt Hummel, that would be way too awesome!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>7:00 pm<strong>

Kurt had a relatively quiet day at school. Only a few idiotic comments, 2 slams into lockers, and he was only slushied once. But that isn't what he reflected on that night. He couldn't stop thinking about his dream the night before. It seemed so real. Then almost as if conjured by thinking, Kurt felt a familiar touch. The Phantom Hands traced his arms, making their way up to his shoulders and back down again. Kurt made his way from his desk to his bed. Homework will have to wait. He had to see if this sensation was real or not. He thanked the universe that he put a lock on his door long ago. He removed his clothes and rested on his bed. The Hands glided over his torso with feather light touches. Then, right on cue, The Lips found their place on Kurt's neck.  
>Kurt closed his eyes, letting out a soft sigh. Once his eyes were closed Kurt say a pair of gorgeous and haunting Hazel eyes. The eyes didn't frighten him, they only intensified to pleasure he was feeling. He had to assume these eyes were part of the ghostly being that was now feeling its way down Kurt's stomach. He felt on of The Hands grip his half hard cock, stroking him slowly, causing more blood to rush south. The Lips made their way down too. Choosing to kiss, lick, and nibble at the sensitive area where stomach meets pelvis. All the time, Kurt's eyes stayed closed so he could see The Eyes. Kurt found himself thrusting up into The Hand. The Lips got the hint as they made their way to his throbbing erection. They enveloped his head and slowly slid down this shaft. Kurt had to bite his tongue to stifle the moan that escaped. The combination of the Lips' cock sucking, The Hands' soft touches, and the vision of those Eyes; sent Kurt over the edge. It didn't take long before his orgasm was shooting through his entire body.<p>

Kurt opened his eyes, The Hands and Lips were gone. He was covered in cum. "Gross!" he thought. As he got up to go shower, he heard a voice, a laugh even. It wasn't a cruel or mocking laugh, it was warm and comforting. He didn't recognize it. I wasn't Finn's or his dad's. It wasn't anyone he knew. But when Kurt heard this laugh echo through the room, he fell in love with it. Even if it was just in his head.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: on a side note- i am still taking Glee "What If...?" prompts! Any questions (or none review-like messages) please go to my tumblr = AmieLeighLuna(.)Tumblr(.)comask**

**ok byeeee**


	3. Who Are You?

**AN: Long awaited Chapter 3... sorry for the wait! i really am. But yea... this is just more smut  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>8:00 AM<strong>

Kurt was stuck spending his Saturday, not at the mall with Mercedes or the movies with Rachel, but sitting at the front desk of his dad's shop. Well he wasn't sitting, there wasn't a chair. He was standing, and he will be standing until five when he was free to go. The first few hours of the day he had to answer calls, sign in customers, and make coffee runs for the mechanics.

**10:55 AM**

Kurt went around taking lunch orders for everyone. He then drove down to the sandwich shop and was back a while later with everyone's food. The shop always reached a standstill at lunch time. Bored out of his mind, Kurt ate his lunch at the front desk. He was leaning over the counter, poking his salad with his fork, when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him and soft lips pepper the shell of his ear. Kurt stiffened and looked down, there was nothing touching him. The grip tightened as he felt an entire body press against his back. Kurt whipped around, looking for an intruder, but there was no one. He knew that it was The Phantom.

_At work! Really? _He asked himself.

It seemed his sudden movement scared the mysterious stranger away. He ate the rest of his lunch undisturbed.

**3:00 PM**

Kurt handed the final appointment's keys back to them. Once he finished filing the paperwork, he was free to go. He was so tired that he just wanted to go home and sleep. Kurt wouldn't say he was careless, but he definitely half-assed his work. He did just enough not to mess up his dad's files.

**4:37 PM**

Kurt walked in the door of his house. He finished early and his dad let him leave. Kurt felt grimy from being at the shop all day. He headed up to his private bathroom for a shower. He took his time, making sure to really let the hot water ease every muscle. When he got out, he didn't even bother getting dressed yet. The house was empty. He pulled on his white cotton robe and tied the belt tightly. He went to his closet and started picking out his clothes for the next day. He felt the robe fall open slightly. Confused, Kurt looked down to see the belt was untied. He retied it even tighter than before and continued to search his closet. Once again he felt the robe fall open. Kurt felt like he was going crazy. He tied it again and double knotted the belt. He gave up on his closet and moved over to his dirty clothes and put them in the hamper. As he bent over he felt the robe fall off his shoulders and slip down his back. Before Kurt could react, he felt a ghostly body wrap around him. The Phantom placed its hands on Kurt's hips pulling him back slightly. Kurt felt himself flush against another body as The Lips left light feathery kisses along his neck and upper back. He then felt invisible hips press against him and, oh! The Phantom was a male, for sure! Kurt moaned as he felt the unseen erection pressed against his ass. As The Phantom continued to rock against him, it (he) reached his hand around to Kurt's hardening dick. Kurt's voice caught in his throat as he experienced the most erotic moment he had ever known. He used his hands to lean forward and grip the counter of his bureau. The new angle only encouraged The Phantom, as the speed and pressure increased. He felt a familiar tightening in his lower abdomen and in his balls as he came harder than he ever had in his life. With that, The Phantom disappeared, leaving Kurt hunched over, breathless, and in need of another shower.

"Wait," he called out in a raspy voice, "Who are you?"

**7:30 PM**

Kurt ate dinner in near silence, barely answering any of his dad's and Carloe's questions. He made some excuse about having a lot of homework and went up to lock himself in his room. He paced his floor trying to process what had been going on these past few days.

He reflected on what he knew. He knew The Phantom had the abilty to undress him, he knew it was a male; he could feel that! He knew that The Phantom had a voice, Kurt heard his laugh before and he swore he heard him groan during his visit earlier that night. Why couldn't just know The Phantom's name? What he looked like? When he was around? Why Kurt?

**9:46 PM**

Kurt went to bed early. He tired himself out with his over analysis of The Phantom. As he drifted off into REM, he heard a whisper. It only said one thing:

"My name is Blaine."


	4. Answers

**AN: shhh, just read...**

* * *

><p><strong>Time: Kurt doesn't even know anymore<strong>

Blaine.

The name echoed in Kurt's head the rest of that night, haunting his dreams. It caused him to stir until his restlessness brought him out of his sleep.

Blaine.

He had never heard a name like that before and there was no way he'd come with that on his own, crazy or not. It all had to be happening. He turned onto his side, facing the wall. He felt the bed sag behind him, then a warm body press against him.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered, hoping it wasn't Puck or Same playing some weird prank. They usually did when Finn had them stay over. But somewhere, deep down, he knew it wasn't either of them.

"Hi…did I wake you?" The voice was so clear, as if there truly was a person there. Blaine's voice was lovely, soft and sweet; almost like singing.

"Not at all." Kurt turned his body to face the voice. He knew it was crazy to, nothing would be there. Or so he thought. He was, in fact, looking into a face. The face was slightly translucent, but solid enough that Kurt could make out its features. Blaine had glowing hazel and green eyes that shone through the dark room. His eyes were framed by impossibly long lashes and accented by this dark eyebrows. His nose was long and drew a perfect line to a pair of pink, plump lips that Kurt knew were soft and talented. The lips were stretched back, forming a bright smile. On top of his head was amass of dark curls. Blaine's jaw was strong and complimented his long muscular neck. "You're actually here!"

Blaine let out a warm laugh,, "I'm always _actually_ here. You just never really looked at me, I guess."

"I'm sorry but I'm really confused here. Who are you? Why are you here? Why me? Why can I see you, hear you, _feel_ you? And I know I'm asking a lot and I know I'm rambling. It's just… it's not that I don't appreciate our little moments together, trust me, I do, but I don't know when I'll get another chance for some real answers."

Blaine sat up, "I'm staying right here."

Kurt stood and faced him. "Ok first of all, are you a ghost?"

"No. To be a ghost you have to be dead. To be dead, you have to be alive first."

"Are you an angel?" Kurt felt stupid asking, but maybe his views on Heaven and after life were wrong.

"Well, thanks for the compliment, but no. I don't think those exist."

Maybe Kurt was crazy, he was talking to a non-ghost thing in the middle of the night. He might as well be talking to himself. He really was happy Finn's room and his Dad and Carole's room weren't right next to his. "Are you imaginary?'

"Do you want me to be?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" This is getting weirder by the second.

"Well, it seems the more you acknowledge me, want me, think about me, embrace me; the more I seem to exist. I guess if you wanted, you could just ignore me and I'd go away forever…"

Kurt sat there for a while, not really looking at one spot for too long. He really tried to process this. "Blaine, you being around is the closest I've ever felt to being wanted. The first time I ever felt attractive, sexy. And now, seeing you, talking to you, seeing the way you look at me, I just don't want to gain feelings for someone I'm not even sure is real."

"I understand." Blaine readied to leave before a voice stopped him.

"I thought you said you were staying?" Kurt was back in the bed, looking lost.

"For as long as you want me to." Blaine climbed back into the bed and wrapped himself around Kurt. Kurt began to fall asleep listening to the soft humming coming from his translucent bedmate.

"Blaine?" He whispered.

"Yes Kurt?"

"I don't want you to be imaginary."

"Me either Kurt, me either."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WHAT? Did i just write non-smut for a basically all smut story? yes, yes i did. but this chapter leaves room for the crazy shit that happens in ch 5 (the final chapter).<strong>


	5. Flesh

**AN: finally! chapter 5! the final frontier!**

* * *

><p>Blaine kept his promise and stayed the rest of the night, only leaving as the sun began to rise. By Monday morning, Kurt was sure of two things. First that Blaine was real and second, that he was the greatest thing to ever happen to him. Kurt finally felt as giddy and starry eyed as the other teenagers who were romantically involved. He just wished he had physical evidence of Blaine's existence. A photograph, a saved voicemail, a token of affection. Something that he could show his friends and gush over his relationship.<p>

Kurt leaned against his locker, barely listening to Mercedes going on about some injustice in the school. Just as he was about to fully zone out, the doors opened, the crowd parted, and a very familiar boy walked through. _It can't be_, thought Kurt. Blaine was there, in the flesh, walking towards him. He tried not to react, unsure if anyone else could see him.

"Who is that hunk of sexy?" Kurt didn't even see Santana join them. But he had all the proof he needed. Blaine was there. Blaine was real.

"Gay." Kurt said to her, apologetically. Blaine had finally reached the group, looking only at Kurt.

"Hey Kurt. Walk me to class?" Blaine held out his hand, a comically bright smile on his face.

"Love to." Kurt grabbed his hand and they began down the hall. Mercedes and Santana simply watched them go, jaws dropped. "So, care to tell me _how_ you're here?"

Blaine let small laugh, Kurt loved that laugh. "I told you, the more you acknowledge my existence, the more I exist. And something tells me," Blaine leaned in really close, "you really wanted me….. to exist that is." With a wink, he walked into the classroom. Kurt stood there, unsure of how to interpret what is happening. Just as the late bell was about to ring, he followed Blaine in to the room.

The rest of the day went by quickly, Kurt and Blaine would walk to class together, some they had together, some not. At lunch, Blaine sat with Kurt, Mercedes, Santana, and Rachel. "So sexy, how do you know our little Kurt?" Santana was the first to speak.

"Uhm, we met at his dad's shop. I just moved here and he offered to show me around. And now I'm here. And here we are." Blaine shifted his eyes at Kurt, hoping his lie was believable enough.

"So are you guys dating? You keep holding hands and you're very close." Rachel looked beyond confused, her focus alternating between Kurt and Blaine.

"Well, I'd like to be, but I guess that's up to Kurt." Kurt shot his head up. Was Blaine asking him out?

"I'd really like that, too." A smile plastered to both of their faces. Blaine reached for Kurt's hand under the table.

"Ok fine. But if you hurt our Kurt, we will hunt you down! Got it, Curly Q?" Mercedes can be scary when she wants. Blaine nodded nervously and Kurt rubbed his thumb calmly over Blaine's.

After school, Blaine followed Kurt home, not sure where else to go. Kurt didn't mind, he was just so excited that Blaine was real and his boyfriend. They went straight up to Kurt's room. Finn headed in his own room, mumbling something about putting headphones on and playing video games. Carole and his dad were gone until dinner. He and Blaine were alone.

"So…" Kurt shifted nervously, "what do you want to do?"

Blaine walked up to him, closing the space between them. "Well if you don't mind, there's something I've always wanted to try." With that, he wrapped his arms around Kurt's middle and pressed their lips together. Kurt's hands clutched to the back of Blaine's neck. Blaine ran his tongue along Kurt's bottom lip, they parted and he slipped his tongue into the space. They kiss intensified, becoming heated and passionate. A small moan escaped from both of them. Blaine pulled his lips away from Kurt's and began to kiss along his jawbone and down his neck. Kurt began to shutter underneath the soft kisses.

"Blaine, wait." Kurt pulled back and looked at his boyfriend. Blaine was confused. "As much as I am really enjoying this, let's talk for a bit." Blaine nodded and sat down on the bed, patting the space next to him. Kurt sat and took a deep breath. "I think you need to know more about me." Just then Kurt told his story. He talked about his mother's death, his father's heart attack, Carole, his past crushes on Finn and Sam, how he dated Brittany to gain his father's love, coming out, The Glee club, Karofsky, everything. Blaine just sat there, listening to every word, holding Kurt's hand. When Kurt finished talking, he was crying. Blaine reached up and wiped the tears away.

"Wow, Kurt, I had no idea. I mean today, you just seemed so sure and happy."

"That's because I had you, you make me happy!" Blaine smiled, beaming. After that they both laid in each other's arms talking about favorite colors, hobbies, and music. Kurt was surprised to find out that Blaine liked music.

"I can sing too, or I think I can." Blaine assured him.

"Prove it!" Kurt laughed, flirtatiously. Blaine hopped up off the bed, cleared his throat, and sang.

_You think I'm pretty_

_Without any makeup on_

_You think I'm funny_

_When I tell the punchline wrong_

_I know you get me_

_So I let my walls come down, down_

_Before you met me_

_I was alright but things_

_Were kinda heavy_

_You brought me to life_

_Now every February_

_You'll be my Valentine_

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance, until we die_

_You and I, will be young forever_

_You make me feel_

_Like I'm livin' a_

_Teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_We drove to Cali_

_And got drunk on the beach_

_Got a motel and_

_Built a fort out of sheets_

_I finally found you_

_My missing puzzle piece_

_I'm complete_

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance, until we die_

_You and I, will be young forever_

_You make me feel_

_Like I'm livin' a_

_Teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_I'mma get your heart racing_

_In my skin tights jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Yoooouuu_

_You make me feel_

_Like I'm livin' a_

_Teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_No_

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_I'mma get your heart racing_

_In my skin tights jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

Kurt's jaw had dropped to the floor. Blaine couldn't just sing, he was amazing. It was an overplayed song but Blaine kicked it's ass! "You're amazing…. Like really amazing!"

"Thanks! Maybe next time I can get you to sing with me. And dance, I like to dance around too." Blaine was smiling and jumpy. His excitement reminded Kurt of a little kid on Christmas morning. It was at that point, he knew that he was hopelessly in love with him. The door downstairs slammed shut, signaling that Kurt's dad was home.

"Come on, my dad's home. Let's get the awkward part over with." They headed to the kitchen where Burt Hummel was putting away his lunch leftovers. "Dad, there's someone I want you to meet." Burt glanced up, seeing Blaine for the first time. "Dad, this is Blaine, my boyfriend."

"I'm sorry, your what?" Burt's face was going red as he stared daggers at Blaine.

"Hi, Mr. Hummel. My name is Blaine." Blaine extended his hand to shake Burt's. "Yes I am Kurt's boyfriend, but I want you to know that I care very much about him and would never do anything to hurt him or make him uncomfortable. Also, I will have the upmost respect for him, you, and your house." Kurt was impressed. Blaine really was quite the charmer.

"Look, Kurt's a smart kid, so I'm gonna assume you're good. But if you do anything to hurt my kid or piss me off, I'll get my hunting rifle down and it will be Blaine Season! Understand?" Blaine nodded quickly, retreating behind Kurt.

"Well now that that's over and down with, can Blaine stay over? He can sleep on the couch." Kurt sent puppy dog eyes to his dad.

"Kurt, it's a school night and you're asking me if your boyfriend can sleep over? Do you see how ridiculous that is?" Burt had to laugh.

"Please dad." Kurt pouted his bottom lip. Burt's expression softened and he mumbled his okay. Kurt bounced up and down. "Come on Blaine; let's go find you PJs and something for tomorrow. They spent the time before dinner picking out items from Kurt's closet for Blaine to wear the next day. Foregoing Kurt's more eccentric items, they settled on a pair of red skinny jeans and a black short sleeve button up. At dinner, Blaine met Carole, who was more than excited for the two of them. Burt and Finn, on the other hand, weren't nearly as friendly. When they were finished eating, Kurt excused them with something about homework.

"DOOR OPEN!" Burt and Finn both yelled. Carole just laughed.

Once in Kurt's room, the door was left open just a sliver, Blaine changed into the PJs Kurt gave him. But instead of going into Kurt's bathroom, he stripped down right there. Kurt couldn't tear his eyes away. Blaine really was beautiful. His slightly tanned skin, toned chest and abs, and tuffs of chest hair. Kurt's eyes traveled down and he noticed that, one, Blaine had the most amazing ass he'd ever seen, and, two, Blaine wasn't wearing any underwear. Kurt's gaze fixated on Blaine's complete nudity. He swallowed loudly and Blaine, completely oblivious, looked up and smiled at Kurt before pulling on the plaid pants and baggy t-shirt. Kurt, instead of using the bathroom, also changed in plain view of Blaine. He felt the boy's eyes on him as he stripped off his clothes and underwear. Blaine let his line of vision drop down to Kurt's crotch, which was hard and twitching at the gaze. He licked his lips before Kurt pulled on his PJs. Both boys' eyes met. They just stared at each other for a moment, breathing heavily, and both incredibly turned on.

It was Kurt who closed the space between them, crashing their lips together, and backing Blaine up against the wall. Kurt rolled his hips against Blaine's, causing much need friction as their erections touched. Blaine let out a low and long moan. "Shh, we have to be quiet! We're supposed to be doing homework, remember."

Blaine gave a quick nod and captured Kurt's lips. Kurt continued to grind against Blaine. They moaned and grunted into each other's mouths, trying to stay quiet. Kurt's hands stayed glued to Blaine's hips, but Blaine's grasped every inch he could reach. When his hands slipped underneath the back of Kurt's pant, Kurt began to thrust harder. Blaine became braver as he ran his finger down Kurt's ass and teased at his entrance. Kurt pressed back against his finger, moaning for more. As Blaine's actions continued, Kurt had moved down to lick and nip at Blaine's neck. A few more rolls of the hips and Blaine was coming hard, biting down on his lip to stifle any noises. He slipped his finger in Kurt's ass to the first knuckle and then Kurt was coming too.

They both pulled back enough to make eye contact. Smiling, and panting, they sent a silent 'thank you' to the other. They went into the bathroom to clean up and change pants again. Completely forgetting about homework, they settled in on Kurt's bed in front of his lap top and watched movies. They fell asleep half way through Mulan. When, at midnight, Burt realized that Blaine wasn't on the couch, head headed up to his sons room angrily. His anger subsided when he saw the two boys. Both relaxed against the headboard, Kurt tucked safely under Blaine's left arm, while his right was holding Kurt's hand. Burt walked over shut the lap top and placed a blanket over the boys. He didn't like that his son was growing up and dating but he wasn't about to stand in the way of Kurt finding love.

The next morning, Kurt woke up feeling warm. He opened his eyes to find that he was completely wrapped up in Blaine. He had to admit, that it was the greatest feeling in the world. He glanced over at the clock, it was after 7. He carefully slipped out of bed. His dad and Carole had already left. He wrote a quick note to Finn, telling him to go to school without him. He then headed back up to his room and crawled back into Blaine's arms. He pressed a kiss to Blaine's cheek and whispered, "Thank you for finding me." And he drifted back to sleep.

It was noon before Kurt woke again. Only this time, he was alone. He quickly ran downstairs, once he hit the bottom step, he was greeted with the smell of bacon and eggs. Blaine stood over the stove, working diligently. Kurt walked over to him, wrapping his arm around him. "Mmm, cute and cooks? How did I ever get so lucky?"

"I was asking myself the same, sweetheart." Blaine said the pet name playfully. "Wow, Kurt. My second day at school and you already have me skipping. You are such a good influence." Blaine laughed as he placed the food on to plates, handing one to Kurt.

"I just think there are things better than math and history that I wanted to study today." Kurt said coyly while eating his food. Blaine really was a good cook. Blaine only blushed. They ate in comfortable silence, sneaking peeks at the other. Kurt smiled to himself.

"What are you thinking?" Blaine caught his eyes.

"Oh, just about how amazing you are and how I'm glad you're all mine!" Kurt replied softly.

"I love you, Kurt." Blaine was serious. Kurt nearly choked on his juice as Blaine's words sunk in.

"I love you too." And he meant it.

~THE END~

* * *

><p><strong>AN: well there you have it!<strong> **Wasnt that a sweet ending. Please review and feel free to share!**


End file.
